


Do Not Forsake Me Oh My Darling.

by steeleye



Series: After The First Won. [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), High Noon (1952)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: While all her friends are coming to terms with starships and aliens, Buffy has to learn to live with horses and outdoor plumbing. With only an hour to go, Buffy realises that she's not ready for same sex marriage. Luckily for her some old enemies arrive in town determined to ruin her marriage plans by killing her!
Series: After The First Won. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556119
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Do Not Forsake Me Oh My Darling.

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the classic western movie, High Noon. I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** Based loosely on 'High Noon', which is a 1952 American Western film produced by Stanley Kramer from a screenplay by Carl Foreman, directed by Fred Zinnemann and starring Gary Cooper.

 **Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar:** Written in glorious UK-English (the original and best) which is different to US-English.

 **Timeline:** Part of the 'The First Won' series of stories.

 **Words:** Five chapters of approx 2500 words.

 **Warnings:** DUCK!

 **Summary:** While all her friends are coming to terms with starships and aliens, Buffy has to learn to live with horses and outdoor plumbing. With only an hour to go, Buffy realises that she's not ready for same sex marriage. Luckily for her some old enemies arrive in town determined to ruin her marriage plans by killing her!

0=0=0=0

**The Painted Lady Hotel, Sanmara, dawn.**

Lying in her bed, Buffy stared at the ceiling as her alarm clock ticked away the seconds of her life. Today was going to be a big day for her, possibly one of the biggest days of her life; today she was going to marry Misty Shaw the ex-saloon girl from the Last Chance saloon. The two young women had been dating since just after Jo Burdette had been killed in a shoot out with her sister's gunfighters behind the sheriff's office. About two months ago, she’d plucked up the courage to ask Misty if she wanted to 'partner-up' (the local term for getting married), of course the girl had said ‘YES!’, after all who wouldn’t want to marry Sheriff Buffy Summers?

But now, in the cold light of dawn, Buffy was having second thoughts, in fact she'd go so far as to say she was having third, fourth and fifth thoughts! Did she really want to marry, Misty? Was she being fair on the girl? Could she really love her like she deserved to be loved? The truth was and Buffy could only admit this to herself, that she, Buffy Summers, Sheriff of Sanmara was not a lesbian, unlike ninety-nine percent of the town's population (and Buffy suspected, the world's). Every time Misty and herself had made love, Buffy found herself holding back from committing herself, from really losing herself to her passion unlike she had with Angel, Riley and Spike.

How long would it be before Misty noticed that Buffy couldn't 'love' her in the same way that Misty loved her, and when she did, what would she do? Misty did love her, at first Buffy had thought that Misty was just playing some sort of game, that she enjoyed flirting with the local sheriff. But that had all changed on the Temple picnic when, Misty had led Buffy away from the main group of parishioners. In a secluded spot in the woods, Misty had removed her dress and offered herself to Buffy. Not knowing what else to do, she'd accepted Misty's offer knowing all the time that she was unsure of her feelings towards the girl.

But that was all in the past now and today they would go to Mayor Henderdottir and she would perform the marriage ceremony. Normally a couple who were partnering-up would have the Priestess, Daphne Mahin say the words. But, Misty had recently joined some sort of weird religious cult and wouldn't step inside the Temple of the Goddess or have the priestess say the marriage words. Buffy didn't mind, she'd never been that religious, even back in her old life in Sunnydale. Yes, the Goddess that everyone worshipped in the here and now, seemed nicer than the bronze age 'god' of her old life. But she still didn't really 'believe' and she thought it would be hypocritical of her to have a temple wedding so she'd gone along with the idea of a civil ceremony.

Glancing at her alarm clock once more, Buffy decided to get up, it might be her wedding day, but she was still sheriff and she still had work to do. Plus there was the little fact that her two deputies, Betty and Lily had gone to collect the new town 'Beast'. The old beast, 'Henry' had died a couple of weeks ago from heart failure, at least that's what Doc Holliday had claimed. Personally Buffy thought that Henry had pined away after Stumpy had been killed.

Stumpy, the one legged old Injun fighter that cared for Henry had been killed by the Williams Clan because, Stumpy wouldn't let Heather Williams 'ride the beast' with Henry. Stumpy had been popular in Sanmara so Buffy'd had no problem getting a posse together to hunt Heather down and bring her in. In due course Judge Mettrick and a jury of twelve 'good women and true' and after a scrupulously fair trial had found her guilty and she'd been hung by the neck until she was dead. There'd been quite a turn out for the hanging, the town's children had been let off school for the day and there'd been a picnic afterwards.

But, Henry had never been the same again and one morning Lily had found him dead in his cage. Buffy, Lily and Betty had taken his body to a spot overlooking the town and buried him, with only the three of them to note his passing. That was two weeks ago, it had taken the mayor that long to find a replacement and there was quite a list of women who wanted to avail themselves of the new beast's services. As Buffy often told herself, it was surprising what you got used to.

Getting up, Buffy slipped on her robe and headed out into the corridor. There were no other guests on this floor so she was able to use the bathroom without having to wait for anyone else to finish. The Painted Lady Hotel was one of the few places in Sanmara that had indoor plumbing. But that was all changing, with the coming of the railroad, new goods and services were beginning to flood into the town which was expanding as the railroad also brought more people in from both the north and south; Buffy made a mental note as she showered to speak to the mayor about taking on a couple of part time deputies.

Having showered and dressed, Buffy headed on down stairs, there was no one about, it was still very early and the hotel's owners, Estelita and Consuela were probably still getting up. Unlocking the front door Buffy stepped out on to the veranda at the front of the hotel and looked up and down main street. The only real sign of life was Jane Elamas, the town drunk, who was lying in the middle of the street sleeping off the rot-gut whiskey she'd drunk the night before. Walking over to where Jane lay, Buffy nudged her with the toe of her boot.

“Come on, Jane,” Buffy said tiredly, “time to get up.”

“Uuugh?” Jane rolled over and looked up at Buffy with blood shot eyes, “Time?” she groaned, “Time is an illusion caused by being sober.”

“Whatever,” Buffy smiled and shrugged, “sleeping in the middle of main street is probably against some town ordinance, or if it isn't it totally should be...” Buffy reached down and hauled Jane to her feet, “...I've got a nice quiet cell with a soft bed...well softer than the street any ways...for you to sleep it off.”

“Thanks sheriff, you're a star,” Jane muttered as she let herself be lead on down the street towards the sheriff's office.

As they walked along the dusty street, Buffy noticed a new shoe shop had opened. Pausing she looked in the window and spotted a really nice pair of boots that she told herself she really needed to buy. But then realality hit her right between the eyes; she was getting married today and Misty had already informed Buffy of her desire to 'ride the beast' and get pregnant. With a baby on the way there'd be no spare money for new boots, at least not on a sheriff's pay; Buffy wondered whether she could talk the mayor into giving her a pay rise as well as hiring on a couple of more deputies. With all the new people moving into town the extra taxes should mean the town could afford it.

0=0=0=0

**Several miles to the north of Sanmara.**

Three women sat around the camp fire as a forth cooked their breakfast in a huge frying pan while a pot of coffee bubbled on the same fire. All the women looked tough, they were the sort of women that roamed the less civilised parts of Fornia looking for and finding trouble. Their clothes were worn but well kept as were the pistols, swords and knives that hung from their weapons belts. The four riding horses and the one pack horse tethered to a rope strung between two trees a little way from the camp were well fed and well groomed. The women's lives might one day depend on their horses ability to gallop just that little bit faster and longer than those of any pursuers.

The leader of this small band of desperadoes was one Francis Miller, she'd recently been released from State prison after the case against her had been dropped. Having robed a bank and shot a deputy, Francis and her gang had been chased by posses from several towns; now towns had telegraph offices it made it easier for the forces of law and order to organise multiple posses. It had been sheer bad luck that the posse from Sanmara led by Sheriff Buffy Summers had surrounded the gang and captured them.

But, Francis was able to afford a good lawyer (who didn't much care where the money for her fee came from) she'd had the case thrown out of court on some technicality that Francis didn't really understand. But what Francis did understand was that she'd spent a year in prison and it was all because Buffy Summers had been too good at her job. This could not be allowed to continue, how was an outlaw supposed to earn a living if sheriffs got too efficient? No, Buffy Summers would have to die to show the rest of the world that sheriffs should only concern themselves with keeping drunks off the street.

“Why do I have to do all the cooking?” Brenda Miller, Francis' younger sister complained.

“Because Ma taught ya how ta cook,” Francis explained to the amusement of the other two outlaws, Jane Colby and Roberta Pierce.

“Oh, Fanny...” Brenda started to explain but was quickly cut off by her sister.

“I told ya not ta call me that!” Francis snapped.

“What? Fanny?” Brenda smirked.

“Yeah, now shut up and keep cookin',” Francis looked around at her other gang members who quickly wiped the smiles off their faces, “you two,” she ordered, “go check on the horses.”

“Sure thing Fanny,” Jane said as she got up.

“On our way Fanny,” added Roberta.

“Doh!” Francis muttered having realised she'd have to put up with being called 'Fanny' all day now, or until something distracted the others long enough to make them forget their little 'joke'.

“Riders comin', Fanny boss,” Roberta called.

Standing up and reaching for one of the pistols that hung from her belt, Francis did indeed see riders approach, two riders in fact. Although she was expecting visitors, Francis hadn't survived as an outlaw this long by not taking precautions.

“Jane, Roberta,” Francis called, “git ya rifles an' hide in them trees yonder,” Francis pointed to a clump of trees and bushes about ten yards away, “but don't shoot unless I say, okay?”

“Sure thing boss,” Jane and Roberta replied as they grabbed their rifles and checked they were loaded before heading for the bushes.

“What you want me to do, sis?” Brenda wanted to know.

“Keep ya guns handy and keep cookin’.”

“Not fair,” Brenda complained, but she kept the pan over the fire as she turned the bacon over with a fork. 

Standing up, Francis watched as the two riders drew closer. After a moment she was able to tell that they were two middle aged women on hired horses, neither of them seemed to be able to ride particularly well.

“Francis Miller?” asked the woman with greying blonde hair as she pulled up four or five yards short of where Francis stood.

“Depends on who wants to know?” Francis pointed her pistol at the woman and pulled back the hammer with her thumb.

“There's no need for guns, Miz Miller,” said the blonde woman, “I'm Mildred Fuller and this is my wife Sam,” she gestured to the dark haired woman next to her who was desperately trying to control her horse, “We're the Sister Sorceress of Mersept who contacted you...”

“The Sister Sorceress of Mersept?” Francis relaxed just a little, “I didn't think the Sisterhood was still going.”

“True, the order isn't as powerful as it once was,” Mildred pointed out, “but, we still exist...now can we get off these darn horses and talk?”

“Sure,” Francis smiled at the woman's obvious discomfort, “get down, lets talk.”

Within a few minutes the 'Sisters' horses had been led over to the horse line and the outlaws and sorceresses were seated around the fire sharing the breakfast that Brenda had cooked.

“I believe you have a problem with Sheriff Summers?” Sam Fuller asked as she sipped her coffee, it was dark and bitter, just like her. 

“What if I have?” Francis studied the two town's women through slitted eyes, they looked soft, until you looked into their eyes.

It was only then that you could see the darkness and hatred that dwelt just below the surface of these women's minds.

“We have a problem with Sheriff Summers too...” Mildred began.

“You said that the Order isn't as powerful as it once was,” Sam said bitterly, “well, that's true and part of the reason is the thrice cursed Sheriff Summers.”

“And she is a curse,” Mildred explained, “she seems to turn up and thwart the plans of the Sisterhood at every turn!”

“Its true,” Sam agreed, “and to make matter worse, what really makes you want to pull your hair out in great handfuls is that she probably doesn't even know she's doing it!”

“Yeah, well slayers are like that,” Francis pointed out with a grin.

“But...!” Mildred seemed to be lost for words for a moment.

“We want her dead, Miz Miller,” Sam pointed out, “and we're willing to pay and help you get her into the ground.”

“Pay?” Francis glanced left and right at her gang and grinned, “Now that's a word I like to hear...how much an' what sorta help.”

“Here,” Mildred produced a heavy bag of coins out of thin air and tossed it to Francis.

Catching the purse, Francis opened it up to see it full of shiny, new Fornian, gold, five D'lah pieces.

“This better not be fairy gold,” Francis growled.

“Don't worry, Miz Miller,” Mildred reassured the outlaw, “its quite real and there's another purse just like it waiting for you when the job's done.”

“An' the help?” Francis wanted to know, the money was good, but going up against even a lone slayer wasn't easy, not even for four tough, dangerous outlaws like themselves; plus Sanmara was a big town and no doubt the sheriff had deputies and friends.

“Summers' deputies are both out of town,” Mildred pointed out.

“And by the time we've worked our magics,” Sam smirked, “Sheriff Summers won't be able to raise a posse to find a lost dog.”

“That's good,” Francis agreed, “if the spells work,” she had no great trust in magic, “but its good to know we won't have to face off two slayers.”

“Plus, its Summers' wedding day today,” Sam added, “and we've arranged for her partner to be to...” the woman smirked and laughed evilly, “...shall we say, stab her in the back?”

0=0=0=0

**Sanmara Railroad Station, about Seven o'clock.**

Mistress Teresa Stanhope, the station mistress, unlocked the door of the telegraph come ticket office and let herself in. After putting on the coffee pot to heat, she walked over to the telegraph machine. There was a long strip of paper hanging from the receiver, there must have been a message come in either late the night before or very early this morning. Tearing the paper strip off the roll, she started to decipher the dots and dashes printed on the paper while she waited for the coffee pot to boil. 

As she read she quickly forgot all about her early morning coffee. This was an important message, urgent even. Clutching the paper strip in her suddenly sweaty hand, Teresa headed for the door and ran out onto the station's one and only platform. Heading for the far end, she ran until she came to Main Street, turning she headed for the sheriff's office as fast as her legs would carry her. Francis Miller had been released from prison and she was heading towards Sanmara to kill Sheriff Summers!

0=0=0=0


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning Jane against the wall of the sheriff's office, Buffy searched in her pocket for the key to the door. Finding it, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Taking hold of Jane's arm she steered the woman into the office part of the jail and on through the connecting door into the jail part of the building. Opening the door to the first cell she came to, Buffy dumped the semi-comatose drunk on the bed before arranging her so she wouldn't suffocate on her own vomit if she threw up. Finally, Buffy threw a blanket over the woman before placing a bucket next to the bed. Not bothering to lock the cell door, she went back out into her office.

It was weird being here by herself, not so long ago she'd have been greeted by Stumpy with a mug of coffee and of course Betty and Lily who were now collecting the new town beast. So, she was there by herself, which meant that she had plenty of time to worry about her up and coming marriage which was set to happen in...Buffy looked up at the clock on the wall...less than three hours. As much as she liked Misty it had to be said that she didn't and couldn't love the girl in a physical way, she'd tried but the lesbian lifestyle was not for Buffy Anne Summers. Looking around her office Buffy decided she needed something to distract herself...like the large parcel wrapped in brown paper which was sitting in the middle of her desk.

“Now were did that come from?” Buffy asked herself as she went over to look at the package.

Reading the address written in big, clear letters on the box she saw it was addressed to her and realised what it must be. With the coming of the railroad, letters and parcels only took about a week or so to reach Sanmara instead of the possible weeks or months it had taken when everything had been delivered by stagecoach or wagon. The town now had its very own post office with a real live postmistress, Greta Ruiz, who also had a key to Buffy's office so she could deliver things if they arrived 'out of hours'.

“Yippee!” Buffy cheered and clapped her hands in excitement and forgot for a moment about the impending doom of her up and coming nuptials.

Checking the return address, as she'd expected it came from Smith and Shah, gun makers from up in Francisco. Having ordered the weapon the box contained about a month ago she was pleased and surprised that it had arrived so quickly. Ripping off the wrapping paper she soon found the large highly polished wooden box within. Resisting the urge to open the box straight away, she instead picked up the letter tapped to the top of the box, opened the envelope and read the cover note it contained.

Inside she found a copy of the invoice (already paid) and some general notes on the weapon itself, plus a hope that Smith and Shah would be doing more business with Sheriff Summers in the future. Unable to contain herself any longer Buffy opened the box and carefully unwrapped the revolver within. The weapon was huge in her small hand, a fifty calibre, brass cartridge, six shot revolver called the 'Equaliser'. The weapon was designed to take down demons that normal weapons couldn't touch, it was also the very pinnacle of the gunsmith's art at this time. Most people still used cap and ball pistols, but Smith and Shah had obviously rediscovered the lost art of making brass cartridges to load up a revolvers cylinder.

Of course there'd been other attempts at making cartridges since the reinvention of the percussion cap, but most of them hadn't been that effective or reliable. The 'Equaliser' could be reloaded by placing cartridges one by one into the cylinder through a loading gate, a process that took about a tenth of the time required to reload a cap and ball pistol. Of course with such a massive bullet and propellent charge most women would have to use two hands to fire the weapon, in fact the Equaliser had been designed as a two handed weapon much like a sawn-off shotgun. But Buffy had ordered some modifications to allow single handed use, Smith and Shah had dubbed the modified weapon the 'Slayer Special' and had asked Buffy's permission to copy her design for use by other slayers (for a small payment each time they made one of the modified revolvers).

The Equaliser came with its own holster, and a box of one hundred rounds of iron cored ammunition (effective against most demons) and another hundred rounds of normal lead bullets, plus a book of instructions which explained how to disassemble the weapon for cleaning. After examining the gun, Buffy was just about to sit down at her desk and read the instructions when Teresa Stanhope, the station mistress and telegraph operator, burst breathlessly into Buffy's office.

“What's got you all fired up Teresa?” Buffy asked as she looked up from her instruction book at the woman standing in the doorway to the jail.

“Sheriff Buffy!” gasped the woman; it was obvious that she'd run all the way from the railroad station, “Somethin' terrible's happened!”

“Like, I'm sure its not that bad...” Buffy began but was interrupted.

“It is!” Teresa took a faltering step into the office.

“Okay,” Buffy eyed the woman with concern for a moment, “why don't you come in and sit down before you totally fall down and tell me what's so terrible?”

Stumbling across the office, Teresa collapsed into the chair in front of Buffy's desk, she slapped the telegram flimsy she'd been holding tightly in her hand onto Buffy's desk, “Read that,” she ordered.

Taking the crumpled piece of paper, Buffy smoothed it out a little and read it through. Not really believing what was written there, she read it through again, next she read it through for a third time just to make sure she hadn't been mistaken the first two times she'd read it.

“Feck!” Buffy said under her breath as she put down the telegram, “Like, totally feckin' feck!”

“Its bad ain't it, Sheriff?” Teresa said having caught up with her lungs and heart, “What ya gonna do?”

“Erm...” Buffy thought about this and the very first thing she thought of was that having four killers come after her was a great excuse to call off her wedding to Misty, “Well, first I think you should go back to your office and this time take it slow, huh? Me. I'm gonna load up my new gun,” she tapped the weapon that was lying on her desk, “and go across the street to talk to Judge Merrick.”

“Okay, Sheriff, if'n you think its best,” Teresa got slowly to her feet.

“I do,” Buffy smiled, she held up the telegram, “and thanks for bring this over so quickly.”

0=0=0=0

By the time Buffy got to the Judge's office she was surprised to find the woman in question already there.

“Good morning Judge how are you today?” Buffy asked as she walked into the office, “Something's come up so I won't be able to marry Misty today we'll have to postpone 'til next weekend...or next month...or maybe it'll be best to wait until next year...” it was about at this point Buffy noticed that Judge Merrick was packing up all her law books into a large carpet bag, “...goin' somewhere Judge?”

“You heard about Fanny Miller?” Merrick asked.

“Yeah,” Buffy held up the telegram.

“You do remember it was me who sentenced her to life imprisonment?”

“Uh-huh,” Buffy nodded; life imprisonment in the here and now translated to a sentence of about five years very hard labour followed by death from overwork and exhaustion, the penal system in Fornia really needed reforming...or, then again, maybe not.

“You remember what she said?”

“Uh-huh,” again Buffy nodded, “something about prison never being able to hold her and how she'd come back an' kill us all.”

“Right,” Merrick agreed as she resumed packing her belongings, “I'm not taking any chances that what she said was an idle threat, I'm outta here on the first train!”

“Now hold up Judge,” Buffy stuffed the telegram into the pocket of her jeans as she took a step towards the judge, “I know Betty and Lily aren't here today, but I'll get a posse together, all I need is about twelve guns to watch my back while I take Fanny and her friends down...” a thought hit Buffy squarely between the eyes, “...hey, how the heck did she get outta jail?”

“Some technicality and a smart Wolfram and Hart lawyer,” Merrick shrugged, “and I wouldn't be too sure about getting a posse.”

“Why not?” Buffy frowned.

“Miller and the Burdettes used to run this town,” Merrick explained, “they were pretty popular in some circles...”

“So?” Buffy shrugged, one of her first actions on becoming sheriff had been to arrest Fanny Miller it had taken longer for the Burdettes to screw up, but Miller was a hothead and it hadn't taken long for her and Buffy to literally cross swords.

“Time for a civics lesson, Buffy,” Merrick sighed sadly, “when I was a girl the town I lived in was run by a demon, a real nasty bastard too, but he never went too far and most of the time he kept the support of the majority of the townspeople. Eventually, however, he did something that turned everyone against him and the people rose up and drove him outta town.”

“So?” Buffy asked again.

“Well, you see he came back a couple of years later with a load of human-demon outlaws and took over the town again,” Merrick shook her head in sorrow at the memory, “Thing was, those self same people who'd helped drive him out cheered his return and helped track down and kill the lawfully elected mayor and all the town alderwomen, it was about then that my moms decided to leave town...so...don't expect too much from the town's people, Buff.”

“But you're a judge, Judge, if you stay...”

“And I hope to be a judge some place else, but not in Sanmara.”

“But...” Buffy couldn't understand it, why when things were better than they'd ever been in Sanmara, would people want things to go back to how they' been?

“Buffy,” Merrick sighed as she put her last few belongings into her bag, “you're a sweet girl and about the best Sheriff this town has ever had, but you're totally naïve about the way people act...you remember that saying about the intelligence of a crowd being about the same as that of its stupidest member divided by the number of people in the crowd?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, bare that in mind,” Merrick looked at her pocket watch, “now, if you'll excuse me,” she started to head for the door, “I've got a train to catch...good luck, Buffy.”

A moment later, Buffy found herself standing in the judge's deserted office.

0=0=0=0

Walking along the street, Buffy pondered the Judge's words, she couldn't believe that people would be that stupid as to let Miller and her crew take over the town again. Whatever, she sighed, she had more to worry about than outlaws after her blood, she needed to tell Misty that the wedding was off. Checking her own watch Buffy saw the time and knew exactly where Misty would be; she'd be down at Wilma Phillips' place having her hair and nails done. Turning her feet to take her to the beauty salon, Buffy wondered how she was going to break the news, particularly as she was quite happy about it and she knew Misty wouldn't be, she'd never been a particularly good liar. Walking into the salon, Buffy noticed several 'bridesmaids' plus the bride herself in a little knot of giggling femininity at the far end of the salon. Only having taken a couple of paces into the room, Buffy found herself the centre of everyone's attention.

“Buffy!” squealed Misty in surprise, “What are you doing here, y'know you're not supposed to see me before the ceremony?”

Sighing sadly, Buffy looked at her 'girlfriend', what she was about to do was neither fair nor right, but there was no getting away from it; she wasn't a lesbian and it was no good pretending she was. She'd tried to fit in with the local customs but she couldn't do it, the fact was that she 'liked' guys and it didn't mater how pretty Misty was, she could never love her like she deserved to be loved. Buffy's heterosexuality was put to the test as Misty rushed over to her, her large breasts barely constrained by the low cut dress she was wearing.

“Where's your suit?” Misty asked as she enfolded Buffy in a red-hot embrace which caused all the bridesmaids to burst into a new outbreak of giggles.

“Erm...bad news, Misty,” Buffy said as she watched all the happiness and excitement go out of Misty's eyes, “I'm sorry but we'll have to postpone the wedding...”

“What d'ya mean, postpone the wedding?” Misty demanded, this wasn't how things were supposed to go.

“Look something totally unexpected has cropped up...”

“Unexpected?” Misty asked, “Like what?”

“Look there's these four outlaws coming to town to kill me,” Buffy explained lamely.

“So what!?” Misty cried out, “We can get married and be out of town on our honeymoon before they even arrive, right!?”

“Erm...that's not how it works,” Buffy began to explain.

“Look,” Misty stood with her hands on her hips thrusting her cleavage towards Buffy who once again felt her heterosexuality begin to slip, “we can still get partnered-up and be off on our honeymoon before these outlaw people turn up and ruin everything...you can shoot them later!”

Buffy had to admit that the girl had a point, it didn't mater when Fanny and her gang got shot as long as they did, plus Betty and Lily could hold the fort while she was away, she could leave them a note or something... Buffy stopped her mind from running away with herself, what was she thinking? The idea was not to get married to Misty, not to find ways of fitting in a wedding as well as outlaw 'shootage' in the same morning. Luckily a memory bubbled to the surface of Buffy's mind.

“We can't get married,” Buffy announced with a little more relief than she'd intended in her voice.

“Why not?” Misty demanded, “And there's no need to sound so happy about it, anyone would think you didn't want to marry me!”

“I do...” Buffy said with all the conviction she could muster, which wasn't much, “...but Judge Merrick has all ready left town!”

“You smiled!” Misty cried out.

“I did not!” Buffy replied guiltily.

“Why you...” Misty slapped Buffy across the face, “...BITCH!”

0=0=0=0

Watching Buffy head on down the street, Misty admitted to herself that that little encounter could have gone better. Her part in the Fuller's plan to kill Buffy Summers was to make sure she left town so no one would see Mildred and Sam Fuller work their magics on the sheriff. Having found out that Buffy was 'gay' it was all Misty could do to let the queer-bitch touch her and pretend to be in love with her. But the Fuller's had promised her revenge on the beast-lover, they also promised her admittance to the Sisterhood of Mersept and all the training she'd need to become a fully fledged sorceress.

0=0=0=0


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing the dusty street after leaving Wilma Phillips' hair and beauty salon, Buffy rubbed absently at the red hand print on her cheek. Safe from having to go through a wedding ceremony, at least for a while, she could concentrate on not being killed by the outlaws who were no doubt heading for town right at this very minute. Going through a mental check list, Buffy decided that the very next thing she needed to do was to form a posse.

Not that she really needed them to shoot or otherwise apprehend the outlaws, there were only four black-hats and any slayer worth her salt could deal with four gunfighters. But, it was always a good idea to have someone to 'watch your back'. It wouldn't do for one outlaw to sneak up behind her and shoot her while she was dealing with the others, also posses helped build community spirit and she was all for community spirit; as long as the community didn't take it into their collective heads to tie her to a stake and set fire to her and her friends.

Stepping up on the boardwalk on the other side of the street, Buffy paused for a moment to consider where she'd find a posse at this time of the day. It was still fairly early and the streets...Buffy said 'streets' in her mind but in reality Sanmara had only one 'street' that deserved the name, were still deserted. So, anyway, where was she going to find the eager volunteers to fill twelve or so spots in a posse? It was than that she remembered that it was one of the Goddess' holy days today and all the goddess loving people of the town would be at the temple.

No doubt Daphne Mahin, the town priestess, would be boring the town's folk rigid with one of her overly long sermons. The length of Priestess Mahin's sermons was one of the reasons that Buffy always found something really important to do on Sundays and holy days, it was also a factor in not having her and Misty's partnering-up ceremony at the temple, although that wasn't going to happen now of course. The next thing Buffy remembered was that after the sermon there'd be a picnic out down by the local river. There'd be skinny-dipping and cake and too much apple cider followed by the children being sent home followed by a certain amount of sexual debauchery. It appeared that ‘The Goddess’ was very forgiving about sexual debauchery and too much cider; she also liked flowers, babies, fluffy bunny rabbits and kittens.

Sighing wistfully, Buffy liked cake, cider wasn't too bad either (it wasn't beer or spirits so it wasn't 'bad'), and quite frankly she could take or leave (mostly leave) the sexual debauchery; babies, bunnies and kittens were of course cute. Sometimes she wished she could join in but something always held her back, it was probably the thought of Mahin's sermons. Whatever, Buffy started to walk with a purpose as she turned her feet towards the temple at the west end of Sanmara's main and only street.

0=0=0=0

It didn't take Buffy long to reach the temple, as has been noted Sanmara wasn't a very big town even after the coming of the railroad. Standing outside she listened as the congregation sang a hymn; Buffy sniggered to herself, perhaps under the present circumstances that should really be a 'her'. Wiping the grin off her face, she waited until everyone had finished singing and Priestess Mahin's voice started to drone on about how lucky everyone was not to be under the domination of the First and males in general.

Straightening her sword and gun belt (Buffy made a metal note that she really needed to load up her new gun and maybe try out a few practice shots before the outlaws rode into town), took off her hat and marched up to the temple doors. Taking a deep breath she turned the door handle and opened the doors. The hinges squeaked loudly as Buffy pushed open the door which had the redeeming effect of bringing Priestess Mahin's sermon to a premature halt. On the negative side, Buffy was now the centre of attention as the priestess fixed her with a gimlet gaze and all the congregation turned to look at her.

“Erm...excuse me...” Buffy's voice sounded small and squeaky, she'd never really enjoyed public speaking, she coughed and started again, “I'm sorry to interrupt Priestess, but I wonder if I could speak to your audience...I mean congregation for a moment?”

Glancing around, Buffy noticed that several members of the congregation actually looked relieved at the interruption.

“Well, you're here now,” Mahin looked down from her pulpit like some vengeful goddess, “you might as well come and say what you've come to say...”

“Erm...thanks,” clutching her hat in her hands Buffy started up the aisle towards the pulpit.

Her boot heels rang hollowly on the bare boards of the temple floor and it did feel like a very long way up to that pulpit. Her new found social embarrassment wasn't helped by Mahin observing that it was a loooong way from the door to the pulpit. To make matters worse, Buffy nearly tripped up over her sword as she arrived at the priestess-end of the temple. Her little stumble caused several of the children in the congregation to giggle into their hands before they could be silenced by their mothers.

“We don't see very much of you at temple, Sheriff Summers,” Mahin said with heavy sarcasm, “what's so important that it dragged you away from your, no doubt, important sheriffing and forced you to take sanctuary in the House of the Goddess?”

“Erm...yeah, right...” Buffy felt about five as she gazed from the congregation to the priestess and back again.

“Come along sheriff we haven't got all day...” Mahin sneered.

“Okay...” Buffy took a long, deep breath, “...as some of you might know Fanny Miller has been unexpectedly released from jail...”

“Why?” a voice called out from the back of the temple.

“Erm...I'm not sure really,” Buffy replied hesitantly, “it was probably something to do with a lawyer,” Buffy wondered at this point whether Wolfram and Hart had an office in Francisco, “Anyway she's out and joined up with her sister and a couple of her old buddies...”

“So, what's that got to do with us?” another voice called out.

“Well, they're like coming here...” Buffy eyed the impassive faces of the town's people, “...like they're probably goin' to shoot up the town and shoot me...” this last statement hadn't come out quite as Buffy had intended, “...look whatever happens it going to be totally bad.”

“What evidence have you to support your claims?” this was from Mayor Joanna Henderdottir, “Could it not also be that Miller and her sister and their friends might just be coming back to their home to make amends for all their past misdeeds?”

“Misdeeds?” Buffy couldn't believe she was hearing this, particularly from the mayor, she also couldn't believe that while she'd been speaking several people had sneaked out of the still open temple doors, “Erm, look Mayor you do remember how the Miller's terrorised the town, shooting and robbing people, it was one of the reasons why you employed me!”

“Well yes,” the Mayor agreed, “there were certain behavioural difficulties while the Miller's readjusted to civilian life after coming home from the wars...”

“They were never in the army,” Buffy pointed out, “and a lot of people who were, never felt the need to rob banks or shoot people when they got home.” 

“Be that as it may,” replied the Mayor as several more people got up and left without even pretending to 'sneak', “I feel I also have to point out that your treatment of the Millers probably contributed to their behaviour.”

“My treatment!?!?” Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, “May I remind you that you told me to get rid of them by any means necessary!”

“I was mistaken,” the Mayor announced, by now about half the congregation had got up and left, “I should have taken a more conciliatory stance...but you Sheriff Summers came in with your sword out and your pistols firing I bet you never even considered the pain that the Millers were feeling.”

“Typical slayer,” agreed a voice from what remained of the congregation.

“Here, here,” said several other voices.

“I suggest, Sheriff Summers,” the Mayor continued as she looked around at the much reduced congregation, “that if the Millers do arrive in town you greet them with an open hand and an open mind.”

There was a spattering of applause as the Mayor finished speaking and Buffy stood opened mouthed watching as the last few parishioners got up and left. Very soon the temple only held herself and Priestess Mahin.

“Sheriff Summers,” Mahin said from on high, “far be it from me to mention anything about the wages of sin...”

“But you will anyway,” Buffy replied, “and give it up Priestess, you've lost your audience so there's no one to feel superior in front of.”

“Be that as it may,” Mahin sniffed haughtily, “perhaps if you'd come to temple like at all you might have met with a little more support.”

“Oh, give it up,” Buffy snapped, “anyone with half a brain can see people only come here for the cake, cider and sex afterwards.” Buffy started to head for the door, “Like always,” she called over her shoulder, “when push comes to shove the slayer is always totally alone.”

0=0=0=0

“That went well I thought,” Mildred Fuller said as she started to clear away the magical paraphernalia she and her wife had been using to cast the spell that had hardened the hearts of the town's folk against Buffy.

“Indeed it did,” Sam Fuller cackled as she helped drag the carcass of the sacrificial lamb towards the kitchen table where she and her partner would butcher it and have it for Sunday lunch.

“Unfortunate about that Misty girl screwing up though,” Mildred frowned as she helped Sam heave the dead lamb up onto the kitchen table.

“Oh I wouldn't worry,” Sam advised as she collected the mop and bucket to clean up all the lamb's blood from the wooden floor, “we'll think of some way to get Summers out of town.”

“I know,” Mildred said as she packed away the last few magic items into their box, “if we sacrifice the little bar-whore it'll make the spell even more effective...”

“...and,” Sam continued her partner's thought, “people will think that Summers and her slut have just gone off together...”

“...and no one will question it when they never reappear,” Mildred took a knife and started to skin the lamb as Sam moped up the blood on the floor.

Ever since Buffy had appeared in this strange world of women she'd been unknowingly thwarting the plans of the Sister Sorceresses of Mersept. As a result of Buffy's unknowing actions the Sisterhood had lost power, prestige and numbers and to make matters worse the Sisterhood had discovered that it was one of their own number who'd caused Buffy to appear in the here and now.

It had fallen on the Fullers to eliminate Buffy Summers simply because they happened to live in the town where Buffy was the Sheriff. Although neither of the Fullers were particularly powerful sorceresses they were, however, diligent and did their research thoroughly. This research had lead the two women to one inalienably fact which was; Slayers were very hard to kill either by magical or more mundane physical means. So, what was the best way of getting rid of an annoying slayer if it was too difficult or too dangerous to kill her. The answer seemed to be, at least to Mildred and Sam, was not to even try to kill her but to send her a very, very long way away, the further the better. In fact to send her so far away that she'd never come back.

With this in mind the two evil magic users had researched and researched until they'd discovered the spell they needed. There was, however, one minor snag. As the spell required the conjuring up quite a sizeable magic portal for the slayer to fall through, it wasn't the sort of thing that you could do on main street without people saying things like, 'oh wow, look at the size of that magical portal, I wonder who made it appear, perhaps we should kill them!'. To avoid the town's people seeing the portal and hunting down and killing whoever had made it appear the Fullers had decided that Buffy Summers would disappear outside of town.

This brought up its own problems, how do you get a slayer to be in a certain place at a certain time? Well that was easy, particularly as the slayer in question would be getting married on a certain day and would be taking their new life-partner on honeymoon down a specific road within a certain time frame. Having an approximate time and place for their victim to pass by made life so much easier, Buffy and her little slut would simply drive through the portal as it came into unexpected existence in front of their buggy.

Of course Misty the slut would be promised all sorts of incentives to deliver Buffy Summers at a time and place of the sorceresses choosing, promises that the sorceresses had no intention of honouring. To turn the little whore against her supposed lover was simplicity itself, they merely put the thought into the mind of the busty whore that her lover didn't really love her and did in fact prefer the sexual attentions of males. No modern woman would be able to stand that sort of behaviour and would turn to her friends for comfort and support. Of course the two Fuller women would be there with a shoulder to cry on and a method of taking revenge on the 'gay' Sheriff of Sanmara.

0=0=0=0

Leaving the temple Buffy walked back to her office, as she walked she cursed the town's inhabitance and wondered why she bothered with the ungrateful people. In fact she wondered why any slayer bothered trying to protect and save people from the forces of darkness. As far as she could see people and the forces of darkness deserved each other and slayers should all get together and live on an island together and only slay things that interrupted them while sitting on a nice beach all day drinking tall, refreshing, fruity drinks with those little paper umbrellas in them.

By the time Buffy had finished thinking these thoughts of sandy beaches and warm, blue oceans, she found herself back at her office. Slamming the door behind her, she went to check on Jane who was still sleeping off the effects of too much rot-gut whisky while snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Satisfied that Jane hadn't expired in her sleep, Buffy sat down behind her desk and started to read through the instructions for her new pistol once more. Satisfied that she understood what needed to be done, she started to load the revolver's cylinder with its big, heavy, cartridges.

0=0=0=0

While Buffy was in her office loading up her new gun, four riders rode into town. They rode abreast down the middle of the street as several town's women looked on. As the riders came to the Last Chance Saloon they turned their horses and came to a halt outside the house of ill fame. They dismounted, tied their horse's reins to the hitching rail, pausing they looked up and down the street before going inside.

The time was just after twenty-past-eleven.

0=0=0=0


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost a quarter-to-twelve by the time Buffy had finished loading her new revolver. Studying the loaded cylinder she now realised just how big the weapon was and now was just beginning to wonder how she was going to carry it around when the door to her office burst open. A girl, Rochelle Reed, stumbled into the office and turned to face Buffy, she'd obviously been running as it took her several seconds to catch her breath sufficiently to speak.

“Sheriff!” gasped the girl.

“Rochelle,” Buffy stood up and walked around her desk, “you in a hurry to get somewhere?”

“Sheriff!” the girl repeated breathlessly.

“Uh-huh,” Buffy nodded, “that's me.”

The teenager took a deep breath, calmed herself and finally managed to get her message out.

“Fanny Miller and her sister an' two other outlaws are comin' to get ya Sheriff!”

“They are are they?” Buffy replied unconcerned; she picked up her pistol before putting on her new gunbelt and slipping the huge revolver into its holster.

“Sure are, Sheriff,” Rochelle explained earnestly, “they're a'comin' down main street right now!”

“Not around the mountain?”

“Huh?” frowned the girl.

“Never mind,” Buffy picked up some of the big cartridges once again wondered how she was going to carry her spare ammunition as there were no loops on her gun belt. Perhaps when all this was over and done with she'd get the local cobbler to make her some pouches for them, until then... “Ah-ha!” Buffy spied a canvas bag hanging on a peg behind the door that led to the cells, “That'll do!”

“You goin' out to face 'em down by y'self?” Rochelle wanted to know.

“Uh-huh,” Buffy replied as she put the bullets into the bag and hung it across her body from her shoulder.

“By y'self!?” Rochelle repeated

“Looks like,” Buffy picked up her trusty sabre and clipped the scabbard to the d-rings sewn onto the gun belt.

“But ya can't!” Rochelle cried out, “Y'all git killed.”

“I should be so lucky,” Buffy muttered under her breath.

“Lend me a gun an' I'll stand with ya, Sheriff,” Rochelle said urgently.

“How old are you, Rochelle?” Buffy smiled at the girl.

“Sixteen...”

“Knock a couple of years off that an' you'll be about right,” Buffy placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

“Well...” Rochelle looked at the floor for a moment before she thought up a good reason why she should get involved in a gunfight with four desperate gunfighters, “...I'm taller than you!”

It was true, Rochelle Reed was a good two inches taller than Buffy, but then most people were.

“Whatever,” Buffy sighed, “Rochelle, you're too young to be getting into gunfights. Now go home to your moms, or go find y'honey and go make-out somewhere, but don't get into any gunfights, coz I'm not lending you a gun.”

“But Sheriff...” Rochelle whined like any good teenager who'd been told not to do something.

“Go on, out the back way,” Buffy guided the girl through the door that led to the cells and eventually to the stable at the rear of the sheriff's office, “and Rochelle,” Buffy called after the girl, “thanks for volunteering...”

Checking that she'd got everything she needed, Buffy turned and headed for the front door. Stepping out onto the boardwalk, she couldn't help asking herself what had happened to her town. How had it come to a point where the only person to offer to watch her back was a fourteen year old girl?

“Whatever,” Buffy sighed again as she stepped out into the street and saw Fanny Miller and her gang walking along main street towards her, she checked her watch, “and its not even High Noon yet.”

The Miller gang came to a halt about ten yards short of where Buffy stood, Fanny Miller took another couple of steps before halting and sneering in Buffy's direction.

“Looks like y'all alone Sheriff,” Francis sniggered, “just one of you and four of us.”

“Just the sorta odds you like,” Buffy replied before taking a deep breath, “Okay, Fanny, I'm going to say this just the once so listen very carefully...take ya girlfriends here, get back on y'horses an' get outta my town.”

“Don't call me that!” Fanny Miller snapped.

“Call you what?” Buffy asked before adding, “Oh!” she smiled tauntingly, “Don't you like being called 'Fanny', Fanny? I mean I wouldn't like it if everyone kept calling me 'butt', or...” Buffy remembered something Giles had told her in an unguarded moment about the British meaning of the word 'fanny', “...or something way worse.”

It was about then that Fanny Miller snapped and her hand started to move towards one of the pistols stuck into her sword belt. But, of course Buffy, being a slayer, was faster. Before Fanny's hand had even touched the butt of her pistol, Buffy's huge revolver was in her hand and pointing cocked and ready to fire at the centre of Fanny's chest. There was a loud 'BOOM' after Buffy had pulled her trigger and the hammer of her pistol had hit the percussion cap in the base of the cartridge and propelling the bullet down the barrel. After the 'boom' came the wet meat slapping sound of a soft nosed lead bullet hitting flesh and bone.

Finding herself sitting on her butt in the dusty street, the recoil from the pistol had surprised even her, Buffy looked through the great cloud of powder smoke to where Fanny lay in the street with an enormous hole in her chest and her blood soaking into the dust. Pushing herself back to her feet, she covered the rest of the ex-Miller gang with her hand cannon.

“Well?” Buffy asked as she watched the frightened eyes of the remaining gang members, “You wanna join Fanny there or do you wanna leave town an' never come back?”

“You shot my sister!” Brenda Miller cried out in shock and surprise.

“Hey, Brenda,” Roberta Pierce said as she took a step away from the rapidly dwindling gang, “she weren't much of a sister, y'know? She was always makin' ya do all the cooking an'all.”

“Yeah,” Jane Colby added her voice to Roberta's as she too stepped away from where Fanny's body lay, “come with us an' lets go find us somewhere to settle down.”

“Yeah,” agreed Roberta, “this outlawing thing is gettin' old...”

Brenda stood in indecision until the ominous sound made by Buffy cocking her revolver made up her mind for her.

“Yeah, y'right,” Brenda looked down at her dead sister before looking up at Buffy again, “y'need any money to bury her?”

“Nope,” Buffy shook her head, “town'll pay.”

“Good,” Brenda nodded as she turned to her real friends, “come on lets go...”

Standing there in the street, Buffy watched as the ex-outlaws made their way off down the street.

“Maybe,” Buffy said to herself, “maybe that outlaw's got it right,” she sighed sadly, “this sheriffing gig is getting soooo old,” Buffy smiled as she realised she was sounding a little like Faith, “I miss Faith,” she told herself, “I miss everyone...” she took a deep cleansing breath, “...I think it's time to move on...”

Turning Buffy walked back into her soon to be ex-office. Taking a moment she cleaned out everything that was hers and put it on her desk. Looking at the small pile of belongings she shook her head and left it where it lay. Taking a pencil and a piece of paper she wrote a short note explaining what had happened and what she was doing. Thanking Lily and Betty for their help over the time she'd been sheriff, she told them that they were now in charge. Satisfied she'd said everything she wanted to, she pinned the letter to the notice board where she knew her two deputies would see it.

Unpinning her badge from her waistcoat, Buffy walked into the cell that held a still sleeping Jane Elamas, she shook the drunk awake.

“What time is it?” Jane groaned.

“About noon,” Buffy replied not too loudly.

“NOON!” Jane cried before groaning again and clutching at her head, “I never get up before noon!”

“Whatever,” Buffy shrugged and smiled, she'd show these ungrateful bastards, she'd had enough of risking her life for people that didn't really care if she lived or died, “raise you right hand and say 'I do'.” Jane, obeyed and lifted her right hand and mumbled the words, “Congratulations,” Buffy pinned her sheriff's badge onto Jane's ripped and dirty shirt, “you're the new, temporary, unpaid, unwanted and unloved sheriff of Sanmara.”

“Unpaid?” Jane replied in confusion.

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded, “if I were you I'd get a bath...my room at the Painted Lady is paid up until the end of the month so you can use that once I've left town...”

“You leaving town, Sheriff?” Jane looked in confusion at the badge on her shirt.

“Uh-huh,” Buffy nodded, “get yourself some new clothes, I'll leave some money for you and maybe if you clean up your act Lily an' Betty'll give you the job of looking after the new beast, okay?”

“Okay, Sheriff...” Jane said as she realised she'd come to one of those cross roads in life.

“Make that, Miz Summers,” Buffy replied before turning and walking out the door.

For a moment, Jane sat on her bed and thought about what Buffy had said. Perhaps if she cleaned herself up and stayed off the booze she could turn her life 'round. No one had put any trust in her for years, but Sheriff Buffy had. Plus she'd never arrested her for public drunkenness (a flogging offence) and had always let her sleep it off in a cell. So, now maybe it was time to pay back all those little acts of kindness. Perhaps it was time for a change.

0=0=0=0

“What the hell-goddess happened!” Mildred Fuller cried as she watched Buffy leave her office and walk down the street towards the Painted Lady Hotel.

“She just shot her!” Sam Fuller said in surprise; the three women were hiding in a shoe shop across the street from the sheriff's office.

The Fuller's fall back plan was to have Fanny Miller kill Buffy, if you couldn't kill someone yourself, get someone else to do it for you. Unfortunately Fanny had just proved once again how hard it was to kill a slayer. Neither of the Fullers had really believed that Fanny could kill Buffy, but it was always good to have another string for your bow.

“Where's she goin'?” Misty wanted to know, she'd been hanging out with the Fullers after her little bust up with Buffy earlier in the morning.

“Looks like she's a'leavin' town,” Mildred replied.

“How'd ya know that?” Misty asked.

“You can tell by the way she's walking,” Sam observed.

“Yeah,” Mildred agreed with a sly grin as she turned to look at Misty, “when you're a sorceress you'll know stuff like that.”

“Yeah,” agreed Sam, “but to become a sorceress you'll need to get Summers to leave town.”

“But ya said she's a'leavin',” Misty pointed out.

“But which way is she goin'?” Mildred asked.

“An' when is she a'leavin'?” Sam added.

“We need to know,” the two women chorused.

“Oh...” Misty felt the sorceress's eyes boring in on her, “...you want me to find out?”

“Uh-huh,” nodded the two sorceresses.

“Okay...” Misty looked at the two women hoping for some clue as to what she was supposed to do, “...like how?”

“By the left nipple of the great hell-goddess Mihinebic!” Mildred cried in frustration, “use those!”

“You what?” Misty still didn't quite understand what the older woman was getting at.

“Use the boobs, Misty!” Sam and Mildred cried.

“Oh!” Misty laughed nervously, “Yeah those...”

“Well?” Mildred looked pointedly at the door.

“Don't let us keep you,” Sam added, “and close the door on your way out.”

The two sorceresses watched as Misty left the shop and followed Buffy on down the street.

“She'll have to go of course,” Mildred observed to her partner.

“I thought we were goin' to use her to send Summers a really long way away,” Sam reminded Mildred.

“Oh, yes,” Mildred nodded, “I almost forgot...” she paused for a moment and looked at the watch pinned to the front of her dress, “Time for a couple of orgasms before we have to get ready I think.”

“Why not,” Sam smiled as she took hold of Mildred's arm, “it'll be relaxing before the casting...”

0=0=0=0

Up in her room, Buffy emptied the contents of her closet and drawers onto her bed before starting to stuff them into her carpet bag and saddle bags. It took her a moment before she began to wonder whether her horse could take the extra weight. Sighing heavily she empted everything out on the bed once more and started again.

It was no good she was going to have to leave a lot of things behind. Okay, Buffy stood with her hands on her hips as she considered what could go with her and what she'd leave behind. At a minimum she'd need three outfits; one for travelling, one for casual and one for best. Quickly sorting out the outfits she lay them to one side. Next she'd need spare underwear, socks and stockings. All these things she packed in her carpet bag, the outfit she was wearing now could be worn as a travelling outfit along with the boots she was wearing... It was then that her eyes fell on her shoe and boot collection, they started to sting as the tears formed as she realised she'd have to leave most of them behind.

Sniffing as she wiped away a tear, Buffy also looked at all her weapons. With her new revolver she wouldn't need any of the cap and ball pistols. Torn between taking a shot gun or a new rifled percussion cap musket she chose the rifle. Her faithful old sabre was clipped to her gun belt so she wouldn't need another sword, a couple of good knives would be sufficient for her needs. Standing back and looking at the neat piles of clothes and weapons Buffy did some mental calculations about the weight of spare ammunition and decided she could take three pairs of boots or two pairs each of boots and shoes.

It was as she was choosing which boots and shoes to take that she heard a knock on the door, thinking it was probably Estelita and Consuela the couple who owned the hotel she called, “Come in...”

“Buffy!” Misty cried as she stood framed in the doorway.

“Misty?” Buffy frowned as she saw her ex-lover. 

“I'm sorry I shouted at you and slapped you,” Misty came fully into the room and closed the door behind you, “I love you and I still want us to get married.”

“You do!?” Buffy was, to say the least, surprised at this turn of events, as she remembered it Misty had been pretty emphatic about never wanting to see her again.

“Yes!” Misty stepped closer to Buffy as she reached behind her back and started to unbutton her dress.

“Erm...” Buffy frowned as she took a step away from the girl, “...what are you doing?”

“I'm trying to undo this stupid dress,” Misty explained.

“Why?”

“Okay!” Misty smiled before turning her back to Buffy, “Do you wanna do it?”

“Erm, no,” Buffy went back to packing her bags.

“WHAT!?” Misty shrieked in panic and disbelief.

“I thought I'd made it pretty clear that I totally can't love you the way you wanna be loved,” Buffy continued with her packing as she spoke, “you deserve someone better...”

“Don't give me that old 'someone better' routine...” Misty replied coldly, “...you mean you really don't wanna have sex with me?”

“Never got much out of it,” Buffy explained, “I guess I'm not wired that way.”

“Then you really are gay!?” Misty gasped, “That's...” she was lost for words but eventually found a couple, “...that's...disgusting, perverted! You mean you wanna do it with a beast and not...!”

“Looks that way,” Buffy shrugged just before she intercepted the roundhouse punch that Misty had aimed at her chin, “Never hit anyone in the face with a closed hand unless you're a slayer,” she advised as she steered Misty towards the door, “now I think its time for both of us to go...”

0=0=0=0


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the corridor outside of Buffy's room, Misty literally didn't know which way to turn. Torn between two choices she paced up and down the carpeted hall. If she went one way she'd have to face the Fullers and something was telling her that letting the two sorceresses know she didn't know which way Buffy would be leaving town wouldn't be a good idea. On the other hand she could run like hell to the railroad station and catch the first train going to anywhere that wasn't here. However, if she left town what would she do? Probably end up as a saloon girl again; but, if she found out where Buffy was going she could be a great and powerful sorceress. 

The sound of Buffy's door opening made Misty's mind up for her, turning she saw the door handle move. In panic she rushed on silent feet over to the nearest door and tried the handle. With a sigh of relief she felt the handle move under her hand. Opening the door she threw herself into the linen closet she'd found. Not closing the door fully, Misty put her eye to the crack and watched as Buffy, carpet bag, saddle bag and rifle in hand made her way on down the corridor towards the stairs.

Emerging from her hiding place, Misty followed Buffy as quietly as she could and was always ready to either run for her life of dive into cover. Watching from the corner of the corridor she saw Buffy heading downstairs, Misty tip-toed over to the banisters around the staircase to watch as Buffy made her farewells to Estelita and Consuela the hotel's proprietors. Straining her ears Misty heard Buffy say that she was going back east and would be stopping off at the little town of Sunnydee where she knew the local sheriff and the town slayer.

Heaving a mighty sigh of relief, Misty watched as Buffy walked out the front doors and headed up the street towards the livery stables, no doubt to saddle up her horse prior to leaving town for good. Clattering down the stairs and getting some pretty odd looks from Estelita, Consuela and some of their guests, Misty headed on out of the door. Sliding to a halt in the street outside the hotel, Misty suddenly realised that she'd no idea where the Fullers were!

0=0=0=0

Walking up the street carrying all her worldly belongings with her, Buffy suddenly found herself confronted by Mayor Henderdottir and a crowd of angry townspeople, a few of which appeared to be carry pitch forks and Buffy was almost sure she'd spotted someone with an unlit torch.

“Oh my,” Buffy muttered under her breath, “a real, live, angry mob!”

“Where in the hell-mouth do you think you're going Sheriff?” the mayor demanded.

“Somewhere that isn't here,” Buffy replied as she dumped her bags and rifle on the ground and rested her right hand on the butt of her brand new, only used once (so far) revolver.

“You're not going anywhere,” the mayor informed her to the vocal agreement of the mob, “not until there's been a full, public enquiry into the shooting of Fanny Miller.”

“Oh give me a break why don't you,” Buffy shifted her stance so she could more easily draw and fire her pistol.

“You've had things all your own way for far too long, Summers,” the mayor announced as the mob cheered, “stabbing innocent vampires and gunning down ranchers and their hired gunslingers. Someone has to pay and that someone is you, Sheriff!”

“What are you people on?” Buffy wanted to know, “You do remember that vamps kill people and Burdette was going to take over the town and make you all her slaves?” this last part wasn't one-hundred-percent true but it sounded good and would've probably happened if Burdette had got her way.

“Arrest her!” Mayor Henderdottir pointed an accusing finger at Buffy and several townswomen moved towards the one time sheriff with every intention of 'arresting' her.

Thinking that her 'arrest' would probably end up with her hanging by her neck attached to a tree by a piece of rope, Buffy hit out knocking down all of her potential 'arresters'. While the mob was still stunned, Buffy pulled her revolver from its holster and fired several times into the ground kicking up large amounts of dust as she did so. Smiling, she watched as the angry mob became a frightened mob and ran as fast as it could to get away from the angry sheriff who'd suddenly turned murderously insane. Picking up her luggage once more Buffy continued her journey towards the livery stable, the sooner she was out of Sanmara the better.

0=0=0=0

“I think it might be an idea to reverse that spell,” Mildred Fuller told her partner.

“Hmm,” Sam nodded, “they very nearly killed our dear sheriff which might have caused problems.”

“Yes,” Mildred agreed, “'angry mob kills local sheriff',” she said imagining the newspaper headlines, “could have brought an Inspector down from Francisco...”

“But I liked the idea of turning all the townsfolk into our slaves,” Sam mused.

“It certainly has merit,” Mildred agreed, “now where's that stupid slut Misty?”

Just at the moment Misty did indeed turn up out of breath her breasts rising and falling like a particularly high tide.

“I hope you found out where that Summers bitch is going?” Sam asked as she eyed Misty's bosom and wondering if it wasn't a waste to just sacrifice her, perhaps she could be the first of their slaves?

“She...” Misty gasped as she tried to catch her breasts or possibly breath, “...she's...heading...for...”

“Come on girl, spit it out we haven't got all day,” Mildred snapped.

“...Sunnydee!” Misty finally got her message out.

“Sunnydee!?” Mildred and Sam chorused as they turned to look at each other and cried,“Dead Woman's Gulch!”

“The perfect spot for an ambush,” Sam chuckled.

“But how will we get there in time,” Misty asked having finally got back control of her breathing and breasts.

“Never you mind,” Mildred told her evilly before turning back to Sam, “You got the stuff?”

“Have now,” a bag and book appeared in Sam's hands.

“Good,” Mildred said as she drew a circle in the dust of the alley around herself, Sam and Misty, she turned to look at the ex-saloon girl, “Never fear my dear Misty...” suddenly Misty didn't like the way the sorceress said her name, “we'll soon be there...MAW-HA-HA!”

“Erm...” Misty began hesitantly, “...when I'm a sorceress will I have to laugh like that?”

0=0=0=0

No one else tried to stop Buffy as she rode out of town and along the road towards Sunnydee; she knew both the sheriff and slayer in Sunnydee and one of them was sure to be able to put her up for a couple of nights. This would give her time to think about what she was going to do with the rest of her life. It was obvious to her now that 'married' life with loads of kids playing in the back yard was not for her. That kinda only left sheriffing or bounty huntings as career choices. There were still a lot of wild demons about, but not as many as there'd been only a few years ago when she'd first arrived in this world of women.

Things and times were changing and Buffy didn't know how she'd fit into them. Sure there were lots of places in the world with loads of demons and monsters to kill. As a slayer she'd never be unemployed, but was that what she wanted to do? What happened when she got too old to slay, she'd met a few old slayers and she didn't want to end up like them, sitting in a saloon somewhere telling tall tails to girls who didn't want to listen…

_...Old woman on a barstool watching the girls  
Got up and came over to sit closer to me  
She said "You look familiar to someone I knew  
But when I was your age I were older than you  
Jenny was twenty and I seventeen  
And to us there was nothing but girls and saloons  
Jenny got married and I went to war  
I still don't know what we were doing it for  
But if you'll buy me a drink; whisky on ice  
Then I could give you some advice..._

*

No that wasn't going to be her...if only Giles was there to tell her what to do, she could disagree with him and do something else! But at least she'd know what she wanted...she really missed Giles.

Looking up Buffy noticed that she was nearing Dead Woman's Gulch, so called because more than one woman had fallen off her horse and been killed, particularly at night. Buffy had meant to put up warning signs but had never got around to it. Slowing her horse she rode carefully down the steep slope and into the old dried up river bed of the gulch.

0=0=0=0

“Do I really need to be tied to this tree?” Misty asked fearfully.

The teleportation spell had transported the women to the bluff over looking Dead Woman's Gulch. Here the Fullers had told Misty to strip and then they'd tied her rather too tightly to a tree.

“Shut up!” Sam growled, “Or you'll spoil the spell.”

“Okay...” Misty replied meekly.

The sorceresses were really frightening her now and Misty really wanted to be home with her moms or even with Buffy. Okay Buffy might be gay but sex with her hadn't been too bad, Buffy had always made sure she 'arrived' even if, as she'd admitted, she didn't get much out of the sex herself. It was then that Misty realised that life with Buffy wouldn't have been so terrible, and then there were the children she could have had, now she felt increasingly sure that there'd be no kids in her future...like ever!

Watching the road, Sam saw Buffy slow her horse as she negotiated Dead Woman's Gulch. Glancing over to her right she watched as Mildred recited the spell that would get Buffy Summers out of everyone's hair, now and forever. Crouching down she picked up the sacrificial dagger and held it against her forearm where Misty wouldn't see it until it was too late. Not that the girl could do anything about it if she did, yes she could scream but there was no guarantee that even a slayer would hear her. Looking at Misty, Sam once again thought what a pity it was that the girl had to die. Licking her lips Sam noted how the ropes cut cruelly into her flesh, how her breath came in short gasps as her bonds constricted her breathing and her breasts rose and fell as she tried to breath. Glancing at Mildred, Sam heard her come to the really important part of the spell.

“Any moment now,” Sam said as she presented the knife to Misty's throat.

“NOOOOO!” wailed Misty as she felt the sharp edge of the knife against her throat.

Listening to Mildred recite the spell, Sam looked to see where the Summers woman was; she was right in the middle of the gulch the perfect spot for the spell to work. Hearing Mildred repeat the line that would send the forever cursed Summers woman into oblivion, she cut Misty's throat with one easy stroke of the razor sharp knife. As Misty died Buffy Summers vanished leaving only a confused horse and a pile of discarded clothes and weapons.

0=0=0=0

Feeling the knife cut into her throat, Misty tried to scream but her mouth suddenly filled with salt tasting blood and she found she couldn't breath as her own life's blood flooded her mouth and drained down her throat into her lungs. As she felt herself slip away from life she saw what looked like a long tunnel with a light at the far end. She felt herself moving along the tunnel until she came to the light. It was a very bright light, but her eyes soon adjusted a little and a woman, who Misty recognised as The Goddess stepped out of the white light to stand before her; was she going to be judged, found wanting and cast into some sort of hell to be raped by demos for all eternity? That's what her mothers had told her would happen if she was bad and she'd been bad, she could see that now.

“Oh dear,” the goddess said sadly but not unkindly, “lets see if you can do better next time...”

Suddenly Misty found herself in the dark, she could hear muffled voices a heart beat and the sound of a woman panting. Next there was a loud scream and Misty found herself in a brightly lit room and she started to cry. Feeling herself being wrapped up in soft towels, Misty forced her eyes to focus, all around her there were smiling faces...everyone seemed pleased to see her, so she smiled back and forgot everything that had caused her to be there.

0=0=0=0

Falling to the ground, Buffy wondered where her horse had vanished to, she next wondered where her clothes had gone.

“Oh no, not again,” Buffy muttered as she sat on a lot of lush green grass and wondered if she was cursed to always lose her clothes when passing through magical portals.

Looking around she quickly realised that she wasn't in Fornia any more; she was in fact sitting stark naked in the centre of one of those ancient stone circles. Just like the ones Giles had told her about as she'd only half listened to one of his explanations. Further examination of her surroundings revealed a dry stone wall to her right and a small friendly looking wood to her left. The wood looked friendly because there were birds singing and no giant spiders, wild animals or fang-some monsters coming out of it to eat her. Buffy decided that so far she liked this reality, it seemed restful. Beyond the wall she could see neatly laid out fields, more trees and what looked like a stone built farm house about a mile away. It all looked vaguely familiar, something Giles had shown her perhaps. Standing up, Buffy told herself that wherever she was she needed clothes, although the sky was blue with a warm, yellow sun shining down on her, all the lush, green vegetation would suggest that it rained a lot. The next thing she noticed was the sound of metal on metal coming from the other side of the wall. 

Walking cautiously over to the wall, it was about just under head height to her, she looked over the wall to see a man tinkering with the workings of a rather old fashioned looking tractor. Although the man was crouched down, as he appeared to be decoupling some weird piece of farm machinery from his tractor, he didn't look that much taller than she was. He wore an old tweed jacket that had seen better days, a flat cap, grey trousers, heavy workmen's boots and an off white shirt. He was also whistling a jaunty tune as he worked.

“Erm...excuse me!” Buffy called out; the man stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, he didn't appear to be very surprised; obviously nude young women must be pretty common wherever she was, “I seem to be suffering from a really bad case of nudity and I'm totally lost!”

“E'up, lass, is that so?” the man, more than likely a farmer, stood up, “That's reet strange, we better do something about that.”

He walked over to the wall, took off his jacket and handed it to Buffy.

“There's a gate a little down the way,” he pointed to his right, “come through and I'll take thee back to t'farm, t'missus'll make you a nice cupper and give you something t'eat then you can tell us all about it.”

“It?” Buffy asked as she slipped her arms into the too big jacket and wrapped it around herself so it covered her embarrassment.

“Like how thee came out of t'stone circle,” the farmer smiled and for the first time in a very long time Buffy felt totally safe.

“Well,” Buffy told herself as she went in search of the gate, “so far people seem totally nice and pleased to see me, maybe I've turned up somewhere pleasant...” she chuckled to herself, “...that'll be different.”

And it was...

The End.

*:Barstool, Gary Jules.  
Highlight and right click to follow link;

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmPlFwYRAFw


End file.
